


Drunk Pretty

by ShadowRealmGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Deception, Dinner, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fucking, Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmGhoul/pseuds/ShadowRealmGhoul
Summary: When you get bored of killing and decide to play instead. Amon just so happens to be your choice of victim.





	Drunk Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this one surprisingly, hope you like it. Title taken from the Halestorm song.

You drummed your fingers on the table, staring at the men that walked into the restaurant. You weren't looking for food, but you were looking for a good time. Tsukiyama was sat across from you, his chin resting on the back of his hand. 

"See anybody you like?" He asked, sipping water from his wine glass. 

"No, you'd think after coming out of a relationship, any guy would do, but no my standards are still too high." You say, looking at him. 

"I'm always here, mon cherie." He replies, resting his hand on your arm. 

You smile at your friend, "I know, honey." 

The door opens and you turn to see who had walked in, a small group of investigators enter and take a seat across the room. 4 males and 1 female. You turn in your seat surveying the men in the group. One of them is married so you pay no more attention to him. You might have warped morals but cheating is not something you agree with.

One is a small blond boy, with stitches in his skin. He's cute. You think, taking a drink from you're own glass.

The second is a young male with brown hair, he's not your type and seems insecure. You shake your head. 

The third is a large male, black hair, clearly muscular beneath his suit. He takes his job seriously you can tell by the  expression. He despises ghouls you've seen him before you had been warned about him it was non other than Koutarou Amon. You grin wickedly. 

Tsukiyama smiled, he liked it when you  went after investigators it made for an interesting story the next day. 

"Which one?" He asks, nodding to the group. 

"Amon." You say, pulling the strap of your (f/c) dress up. 

Tsukiyama nearly choked on his drink, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious." You reply, pouting.

"You're playing with fire." He says, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

You grin again, "That's the point." 

The waitress comes over and asks if you would like anything. You both opt for after dinner coffee. You had spent the best part of the evening chasing food around your plate. So coffee was a welcome relief.

"What's the plan this time? He is not going to let you eat him." Shuu whispers.

You grin widened, "Oh Tsukiyama you should know me better than that. What is the one thing I enjoy more than killing investigators?" You ask.

"Fucking with them?" He asks, leaning closer to you. 

You wink at him, "I have an idea." 

"Oh and what is his idea?" Tsukiyama asks, leaning back in his chair.

You rest your elbows on the table, "What's the one thing that would destroy an investigator like Amon that doesn't involve a parter dying? You quiz, crossing your ankles. 

"Getting involved with a ghoul - oh tell me you are not that stupid?" Tsukiyama replies staring at you flabbergasted.

"I wouldn't call it stupidity, I will be perfectly fine. Amon however, will never be fine." You smirk at your friend, your eyes bright.

Tsukiyama splays his hands on the table, "I've got to say you make my life interesting." He smiles at you, settling himself in his chair. "Haven't you got a game to play." He says, taking a sip of coffee. 

You nod, rising from your chair, smoothing down the front of your dress. You grab your bag from the chair and drape it over your shoulder. You walk towards the investigators wondering what you were going to say, you ruffled your hair, tapping Amon on the shoulder.

"Hello, are you Koutarou Amon?" You ask, blushing. 

The young brunette investigator chokes on his drink, his cheeks dusted pink as he stares at you and Amon. 

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't recall knowing you. You are?" He says, standing. 

You stare at the large male, "Oh, no its fine I wouldn't expect you to remember every person you have ever helped. You must have helped so many people. I'm Y/N, it's a pleasure to meet you again." You smile, he doesn't seem to have picked up on you being a ghoul. That's good this should all run smoothly.

You offer him your outstretched hand, he takes it, bowing. "I'm sorry about not remembering you. That was rude of me." He says a light blush evident on his cheeks.

"Oh no not at all its fine. You do such amazing work protecting everybody. I'm not surprised that at times there are things you would better forget." You say. 

He smiles at you, you smile back. He's more attractive when he smiles. He smells faintly of alcohol and judging by the smirk on the other investigators faces this was there doing. 

"I better get going, it was lovely to meet you. I just wanted to say I'm grateful for everything you do. Risking your life for our sake it's commendable." You bow again, turning to leave. 

You feel a hand grasp your shoulder, "Please, Y/N, please stay for a drink with us. It was nice of you to take time out of your evening to thank us. The least I can do I'd get you a drink?" Amon says. 

You look over to Tsukiyama and wink. The purple haired male, mock applauds you. He can't believe how fast that worked. He orders another cup of coffee and sits back watching the show.

"Oh, it's late I'm sure I could have maybe one drink though. It would be impolite to decline?" You say, turning back towards him. He smiles again offering you his chair. You take it smiling at everybody. 

"Hello I'm Y/N, Y/L/N. It's lovely to meet all of you I'm sorry for intruding." You say, setting your bag down on the table. 

"Not at all, welcome. I'm Akira Mado, it's nice to see you." She hold her hand out to you. 

You shake it turning to everybody else. 

"Seidou Takizawa, hello miss." the brunette says, shaking your hand. You giggle, he's drunk already. 

"Hello." You say, turning to the blond boy who had caught your attention. 

"Juuzou Suzuya, I like your necklace." He says getting up and playing with the jewelry around your neck.

"I'm sorry about Juuzou he's a little eccentric. I'm Shinohara." The older male says. 

"Oh its okay I like eccentric, you look very nice Juuzou." You say reaching up and unclipping your necklace. It's roman numerals for the number 13, the ward you had grown up in.

You hold it out to Juuzou, "Here, you can have it if you like. I have another one at home. This one matches your hair grips, I'd like you to have it." You let the necklace fall into the boys palm.

He stares up at you grinning, "Thank you, miss. I like her." He says turning to Shinohara. You laugh lightly. 

You jolt at the feeling of something heavy hit your thigh. You look to see Amon's hand resting there. You smile at the black haired male. 

The conversation between the other investigators continues a drink appearing before you. You take take a sip. It's not awful, you've drank worse.

"I'm really sorry about not remembering you." Amon says again. 

"Not at all, you've helped a lot of people. As long as you remember that, remembering me isn't a big deal." You lean closer to him, his face heating up.

"Thank you." He says, leaning closer to you. You allow your face to heat up, his mouth inches from yours. His hand creeping up your thigh. You pull away, "Excuse me I have to powder my nose." You say, getting up from the table. 

You.walk back towards Tsukiyama, grinning. 

"Aren't you a little femme fatale." He says approvingly, as you walk past him. You rest your hand on his shoulder lightly, leaning into his ear. 

"I'm the best." You whisper, kissing him on the lips quickly.

You enter the restroom, grinning. You spray some perfume on yourself, reapplying your lip balm.  You ruffle your (h/c) hair. It's going just as you planned. There was a certain exhilarating feeling about luring men to their deaths. Like Tsukiyama said you were a femme fatale. You were beautiful and seductive. You stared at your reflection, your (S/C) skin, glowing in the dim lights.

However, you weren't feeling quite so seductive tonight. Amon had you on edge.  He could kill you if he found out. He would kill you if he found out. But that made you want to play the game more. You wanted to come out the victor. 

You turned on your heels and left the restroom, feigning being tipsy. Tsukiyama laughed as you walked past, wobbling in your heels. Amon stood up, allowing you to get back into your seat you giggled softly, falling into his chest. 

He righted you, helping you sit. You blush, his hand resting on your thigh again. 

Time passed like a blur. The conversation was pleasant and you got to know alot about each of them. 

You grinned, they didn't have a fucking clue.

Akira stood along with Takizawa. "I think it's time we left it's getting late. It's been nice to met you Y/N. Hopefully I'll deep you again." She says smiling down at you. You nod in agreement.

Amon stands too, holding his hand out to you. "I'll see you both tomorrow, evening Akira, Seidou." He says, pulling you up. 

You wave bye to the both of them. Juuzou and Shinohara both stand too. 

The blond male flinging his arms around you, "I like you, can I see you again." He asks, the necklace you gave him dangling from his neck. 

"Of course, I like you too." You say, you do too. He seems laid back and fun. You like that. 

Shinohara smiles at you, "Nice to meet you. You kids gave fun." He says winking at Amon. Your blush deepens. Amon's cheeks turn pink too.

They leave and Amon turns to you, your fingers laces with his. "I don't normally do things like this." He says, leaning towards you again. 

You look up at him, "Me neither." You say. 

He crashes his lips against yours, his arms wrapping around your waist. He tastes like alcohol. He pulls you closer and you teeter in your heels, colliding with his chest again. 

"Sorry." He says breaking the kiss. 

You grin, wrapping an arm around him. His hand travels to the back of your neck as he leads you out of the restaurant. 

The cold night air hits you and you shiver, cursing yourself for not bringing a jacket. Amon notices this and shrugs off his suit jacket, draping it around your shoulders.  He pulls his trenchcoat on over his white shirt. The fabric straining over his muscular arms. His attaché case in his right hand, his left hand resting on your  hip. 

You stumble in your heels again and you stop walking, bending down to take off you ridiculously high platform heels.

Amon stares down at you and you hold them in your left hand. Amon crouches down suddenly. "Here, I'll carry you." He says. 

Your eyes widen, "Oh no it's fine, I can walk."

"Don't be shy, I'm offering." He says. You giggle to yourself, hopping on his back. His hands grip your thighs as he leads you back to his apartment. 

You nestle into his back, playing with his hair. Your fingers losing themselves in his hair. You hear him hum in approval as you kissed the back of his neck. 

You arrive at his apartment, sliding down from his back and smoothing your dress down. You slide the jacket off of your arms handing it to Amon. 

Amon held the door open for you, his hand on your back. You walked into the apartment, dropping your shoes by the door. Amon spun you around you back colliding with the wall, his mouth on yours, your hands in his hair as you wrapp your legs around his waist. 

He pulled away from you, breathing heavily. You smiled, pulling him closer. 

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." Amon breathed, untangling your body from his. 

He grabbed your wrist and dragged you to his bedroom, his hands around your waist as you both fall onto the bed, the mattress dipping slightly. Amon pushed your dress up, his hands sliding over the inside of your thighs, fingertips ghosting over your (f/c) panties. Your breath hitched. 

He smirked into the kiss his finger hooking under the fabric and slowly pulling them down your legs. He threw we them over your shoulder. His hands pushing the fabric if your dress up.  The other hand ridding him of his tie.

You began fumbling at the buttons of his shirt. Popping them and pushing the shirt down his muscular arms. His tongue was exploring your mouth as you unbuckle his belt pushing his pants down his legs. You could feel his hard on through the stiff fabric. He sat you up, breaking the kiss to rid you of your dress. You unclipped your bra as Amon slid out of his boxers, freeing his erection, before joining you on the bed. He laid you back down, you bit his lip pulling his mouth towards yours. He laughed, parting your thighs.

His tongue sliding in between your parted lips, you moaned as he ran his fingers over your labia. 

You pulled away, panting as his fingers rubbed lazy circles against your clit. 

"Do you have something?" You asked, your chest heaving. 

"Yeah, give me a minute." He pressed his lips to yours before disappearing into the bathroom. You weren't going to lie he was beautiful to look at, like Adonis. Like he had been sculpted. Clearly working for the CCG came with a strict work out regimine. Amon clearly over did it but you weren't complaining. You heard a foil wrapper beig torn open and a moment later he returned. 

He joined you on the bed again, kneeling in between your thighs, blush crept up your cheeks as you stared at the man above you. He was attractive. His hands trailed down your right thigh, his hand sliding underneath your calf, resting your leg against his shoulder.  

Your blush darkens as he pushed forward, pushing your leg back towards your own head. He kisses you again and you pull him closer. You felt his cock at your entrance and you gasped as he pushed his length inside of you. You tensed as the older male, slowly began thrusting in an out of you, his left hand gripping your ankle as he thrusted inside of you. 

"Amon, move faster." You moan, pulling his hair. 

His pace escalated, his grip on your ankle tightening as he thrust himself into you faster. The position he had put you in, allowed him to penetrate you deeper. You moan, fingernails clawing at his back as he fucks you into the mattress. Your left leg wrapped around his waist as he pounds into you. 

Sweat dripping down his body, as he fucked you. Grunting who exertion as the knot in your abdomen causes you to tighten around him. His movements became sloppy as he nears his own orgasm. 

"Y/N, I'm going to come." He warned, his eye wide. 

"I am too." You say, pulling his head towards yours. 

His presses his lips to yours, your lips parting to allow his tongue back inside. He quickens his pace again, each thrust bringing you dangerously close to release. He groans into your mouth, his grip on your ankle loosening as he thrusts inside you one final time. 

You moan into each others mouths, Amon thrusting slowly as you both ride out your orgasm. He pulls out of you, rolling over. You lay there in silence for a while listening to each others laboured breathing. 

You look over at him to find him staring at you. You both laugh. 

You climb off of the bed, grabbing your discarded panties. You slip them on. You look around for your bra but in the dim light you can't see it. You stare at your dress on the floor but opt not to wear it. You grab Amon's discarded shirt from the floor and slide that on instead. 

Amon smiles at you, pulling the covers over himself. "Y/N, will we do this again?" He asks, as you reach for the doorknob.

"Well that depends..." You say pulling the bedroom door open. 

"Depends on what?" He asks sitting up. 

You grin, activating your kakugan, "On you." You say, winking at him. 

"Oh fuck." You hear him curse as you run out the front door. 

You laugh to yourself when the night air hits you. 

Amon stares at the door, his fists clenched. A ghoul. How could he have been so stupid. He hears laughter from outside, but instead of grabbing his quinque and going after you. He lays back down, thoughts of you circling in his brain. 

"Amon." You say.

"Y/N." He says.

"Until we meet again." You both whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
